Confrontations
by Sephora7
Summary: [Two-Shot] Why couldn't she just understand that she deserved better? That she deserved him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Un Beta'd; Not sure why this just came to me, but I just started writing and it just sort of happened. Anyway, review!

Disclaimer\- I own nothing.

 _ **'Confrontations'**_

 **By: Sephora**

* * *

She felt him the moment she stepped out of the bookstore and she turned her head to see him leaning against the wall, arms crossed with one leg propped up against it. He was in ghost form and was forcing the confrontation she had been trying to avoid. She had been caught, and she then knew he had planned this all along. The cold look on his face as he feigned indifference was clear and defined as his hair fell in front of his face, shading half of it from view and his electric green eyes were on hers immediately. She sighed, not one for pleasantries and stopped in the street with a hand on her hip.

"Well?" She asked none too gently, irritated that he would go to such lengths to follow her. She watched him push himself off the wall and with deliberate steps he walked closer, knowing that Raven wouldn't walk away, not now. That's what he was counting on.

"You've been avoiding me." His tone was neutral, non accusatory and simply stating an observation that she knew was true. She simply shrugged knowing her lack of response would aggravate him. Danny's jaw clenched shut and she watched him quickly reign in his frustration as she waited for him to respond. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away this time.

"I'm surprised he's not with you." His face remained calm though his words were clipped, revealing his dissatisfaction. He stepped closer and Raven stood her ground, not willing to reveal how he affected her. She willed her voice to remain neutral as she looked straight into his eyes, hoping her own wouldn't betray her battling emotions,

"Malchior had other plans, not that I owe you an explanation." She stated and watched his gloved fist tighten slightly before releasing it, the only sign of his anger other than the fire that was obvious in his eyes. He stepped closer and there was a look on his face that she could not interpret.

"He doesn't deserve you." He stated with a finality leaving no room for argument and Raven was stunned into silence for a moment before glaring at him in anger, dismayed that he thought he had the ability to set her own standards,

"As if you have the right to decide that." She told him and crossed her own arms, becoming frustrated with him now. She knew he never liked Malchior, but never would have thought he would go through such extents to let her know. He was quiet for a moment and stared her down. She met his eyes accordingly and recognized the look in his eyes, he was ready for a fight,

"Why have you been avoiding me Raven?" He asked innocently enough, his tone light though she could hear the challenge in the undercurrent of his voice. Suddenly she couldn't meet his eyes anymore and she looked away, instead finding the DP insignia on his chest. So many emotions ran through her mind, each fighting for dominance and she hated her lack of control of them.

Some part of her knew that Danny would be the only one who could break through her walls so easily, and could see right through her front. He seemed to also know his because he pushed further, not one to ever let her get away without confronting her own feelings,

"I think don't think you want to face me, because you don't want to admit what you feel for me." He stated without emotion, steadily watching her closely as she quickly raised her face back to his. She scoffed in denial as Danny continued to look at her with slightly narrowed eyes,

"You are mistaken, unless annoyance is the feeling you are implying."

Her statement earned her a laugh, although it was short and bitter. Danny took a step closer to her angered by her lack of admission,

"Cut the bullshit Raven. Are you really happy with this guy?" His voice was condescending, as if he knew better and it made her angry. She unconsciously took her own step closer to him, not noticing as they continued to walk closer to each other. She took care to hold in her emotions, focusing on masking her voice apathetically,

"Who are you to question me about my own happiness?"

Her statement clearly upset the halfa as she saw his control slip from the slight scowl that returned on his face, unhappy with her lack of answer as she continued to avoid his questions,

"He doesn't make you happy, or else you would be where he is right now instead of trying to forget your feelings by immersing yourself in your books."

It was Raven's turn to frown, and she was quick to deny his accusation. He watched her struggle to keep her face neutral as she opened her mouth to retort,

"He has other plans." She defended him, looking for a way out of the confrontation although she knew Danny wouldn't let her go yet,

"We all have plans Raven, but we all still have time for you." He replied knowingly as he referred to him and their other friends. Raven was silent for a moment. She knew what he was insinuating, and he knew she knew. She knew he was trying to get an admission out of her, and she wasn't willing to give it out. She could continue to argue with him but knew it wouldn't get either of them anywhere,

"What's your point Danny?" She asked with masked annoyance, though he knew. He had always been able to read her so clearly,

"My point is he can't make you happy, because he's not me."

Both ignored the spark of power that flared about her, causing a street lamp to burst into thousands of pieces. His gaze was on hers, and she suddenly realized how close they were. His face was now inches from hers, and he was looking down at her almost daring her to deny it. For a moment she thought that he may try to kiss her, but he didn't. She shook her head as her eyes pleaded with him,

"Stop Danny. We can't do this." Not wanting to admit the desire she knew she felt for him, and also wishing that he would just let it go though she knew he wouldn't. His face was suddenly angry and she resisted the urge to flinch back from him,

"Why not Raven? Why won't you admit that you have feelings for me?"

He pushed further, not letting her get away without admitting in some way or form what she felt for him. She wished she could muster the strength to deny him, but she couldn't,

"I love him." She said instead, and Danny's fist clenched once more in an attempt to contain his rage,

"He's a manipulative jerk, can't you see that? You're an empath, you of all people should see that he's just using you Raven!" He then shouted and he visibly shook, trying in vain to get through to her.

"Using me?" She scoffed, unbelieving "Why would he use me?" She questioned, not wanting to believe him.

"He's using you for his own selfish wants. Power, fame, attention. Does it matter why if he's with you for all the wrong reasons?"

Raven turned away stiffly, no longer wanting to hear what Danny had to say,

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to your accusations. I don't have anything else to say to you." She told him coldly, hoping her voice sounded indifferent and began to walk away before Danny's voice stopped her mid-step her back still facing him,

"They're true Raven, but if you want to walk away, fine. Go back to him. He'll break your heart, but I promise I'll still be waiting here to pick up the pieces."

He watched as Raven stiffened slightly, hurt by his words though he didn't regret them. She didn't know how much it hurt him to see her with him. Someone had to confront her about the unhealthy relationship she had with him. He wanted nothing more than to beat the guy within an inch of his life, but it would break Raven. She loved Malchior, but he knew she couldn't deny there was something there between her and Danny. A part of her was tempted to turn back to him though she knew she couldn't. She had already invested so much time in her own relationship with Malchior. He loved her, didn't he? He had to after all the time they spent together for years. She turned her head sideways, and he was only able to catch the side of her face and she spoke, her voice devoid of emotion,

"I hope you're wrong."

Raven then walked away, and Danny let her. A part of him wished he was wrong too, if only to spare her the heartbreak though he knew he wasn't. He was no fool after all, and could see straight through the façade Malchior put up. He didn't care about Raven, and was only using her for his own selfish gain. He walked away bitterly shortly after her, in the opposite direction. He couldn't make the decision to leave him for her. No, Raven had to do that on her own. He could only hope to be there for her when she needed him.

As Raven walked away she suddenly felt empty, and couldn't help but think she maybe she had made a mistake, walking away from him.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to make this a two-shot, and I will clear things up a bit.

Malchior is the dragon that Raven had a romantic interest in during the Teen Titan series before she found out he was a bad guy teaching her dark magic.

In my two-shot he is just a regular human being and is Raven's long-term boyfriend- but still a complete jerk. Danny hates him.

I do have to warn you, it gets a little dark.

I could continue, but I'm not sure. It seems to stand pretty solid as a two-shot so just let me know what you guys think!

Unbeta'd

 **Rated T**

 _ **Slight Profanity**_

* * *

As much as Danny hated it, he couldn't kick Malchior out of the Tower, and not just because Robin forbade him to. It didn't matter that no one else really cared for him either, because Raven did. She loved him, or at least she thought she did, and no one wanted to take away anything from her that made her happy, even if that meant he had to put up with the jerk. Which is what he was doing now as Malchior walked rather arrogantly into the kitchen as Danny was putting up the rest of the dishes.

Usually it was enough for Danny to simply ignore him and carry on as if he weren't even there, which is what he would have been doing if Malchior hadn't so blatantly been trying to get his attention. Danny stifled a sigh of irritation and turned towards him as he dried a cup,

"Is there something you needed?" He asked gruffly as Malchior pulled out a chair to sit down at the counter. Malchior regarded him a moment before shrugging and leaning back.

"Raven asked me to get her tea."

Danny rolled his eyes, "So get it then, you don't need my permission."

Malchior simply crossed his arms, the only reaction that he heard him.

"Why don't you get it? You're already working in the kitchen anyway." He finally told the halfa who gritted his teeth, biting back a rather nasty remark. You had to give him credit for that. Danny really did try to get along with the guy, but seriously sometimes he was just too much.

"Because she asked you? Dude just pour her a cup, her tea's already made." _Asshole._ He silently added and decided not to mention that it was he who'd already made her tea. Danny clenched the fist that held the towel. He acted like pouring a cup of tea out of request from his girlfriend was such an inconvenience for him.

"Can you hand me that cup?" He then asked, eyeing Danny carefully with a smirk. Danny clenched his jaw. He knew Malchior was just there to annoy him. Danny never attempted to hide his disdain for the guy. He resisted the urge to chuck the cup he had straight at his head and instead tossed it to him none too gently. He watched, amused, as Malchior fumbled the cup before catching it in his hands. He then stood up and made his way over to the stove where the pot was still steaming,

"You don't have to be rude you know." Malchior called over to him and Danny froze for a moment and turned back to face the teen who was now slowly pouring the tea into the cup.

"Let's get one thing straight Malchior, I don't like you. In fact, the only reason I'm not kicking your ass out of this tower right now is because of Raven. So you can just shut the hell up."

Malchior was fuming at this point though Danny knew he wouldn't do anything. The second Malchior attempted to fight him would be Danny's chance to finally beat him to a pulp.

The only thing Danny wasn't counting on was Raven standing in the walkway with her arms crossed, slightly narrowed eyes, and a disapproving frown. She was staring straight at him and Danny gazed back, unrelenting. He didn't regret what he said.

"Is it too much to ask for you to at least try and get along?" She asked, her focus still on Danny. Malchior smirked and walked over to Raven knowing that Danny was watching and handed her the cup.

"It's okay Raven, here's your tea." He told her and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, bringing Raven's attention on her boyfriend. She took the cup gratefully and her frown lightened. Danny scowled and turned away from them to finish drying another plate. Malchior then led them out of the kitchen to sit down on the couch in the common room, joining Beast Boy and Cyborg as they played video games.

"He's such a jerk." Danny mumbled angrily. Raven was very intelligent, and her knowledge far surpassed his on many subjects; However, her judgment was pretty sore when it came to choosing men. How she became attracted to that idiot was beyond him.

"We all know that Danny. That still doesn't mean you can threaten him." Robin told him, strolling in with Starfire. Danny turned back to his leader with a scowl,

"I don't care. The second I catch him doing something wrong, which I know I will eventually, there's nothing stopping me from throwing him out of here." He growled, viciously drying a plastic bowl before slamming it back down on the counter. Starfire looked on in concern and Robin remained emotionless.

"Trust me Danny, we all would be doing that, but we don't have any proof he'll do something bad. He may be a jerk but Raven seems to be happy."

Danny sighed, his anger diminishing and Robin's eyes softened slightly. Robin knew all too well what it was like to watch the person you love be happy with someone else.

"I'm trying to be happy for her…" Danny trailed with his back still turned from them both, "I just know she deserves better." He finished, and looked back at Starfire when she placed a hand on his shoulder,

"It will be alright friend Danny."

"Thanks Star." He sighed and put up the bowl. He walked past his teammates to walk out into the corridor leading up to the roof. He knew he couldn't stay with the others with his anger still evident. He needed to cool off, and flying was the ultimate stress reliever. He pushed the elevator doors that led up to the roof, intending on flying for at least an hour.

"Don't do anything stupid while you're patrolling."

Danny turned swiftly to see Raven standing in the hallway alone with her intense gaze focused on him. Leave it to Raven to call him out. Danny regarded her silently and then gave her a wry grin, controlling his anger.

"No promises." He told her and then stepped inside. The stern gaze on her face was the last thing he saw before the elevator doors closed. Danny's jaw clenched when he thought back on Malchior, grabbing her waist to claim her as if she was an object; Smirking back at him, flaunting a prize that he knew Danny couldn't have. _Let's make that two hours of patrol_ Danny thought as he took off.

That was usually how his days went, with Malchior being an arrogant pain in the ass and Danny having to control his anger with extra patrol hours. He spent so much time flying, releasing his anger on villains and ghosts alike, and he relentlessly did that every day. Needless to say the city never felt safer, but Danny only continued to grow more frustrated.

* * *

As happy as Raven was in her relationship, she seemed to always be walking on eggshells. It was a game of Jingo, it was imperative to not make any sudden movements when taking out a wooden block, lest the entire tower fall in a heap at your feet. At first she didn't notice, and waved off his excuses. He couldn't be with her because he had other important events he had to attend to. When he did come he always seemed irritated, and sometimes aggressive, he wasn't like Danny at all.

Malchior was demanding, Danny was respectful.

Malchior didn't have time for her, Danny always did.

Malchior was calloused where Danny was kind and gentle.

Malchior was an open book, Danny exhibited an aura of mystery.

Malchior didn't care for others, Danny was a hero.

Malchior didn't even compare to Danny.

Malchior got angrier, accused her of lying, cheating, and their arguments would often end in shouting matches. He would slam the door to their tower and storm out, letting everyone know that they had gotten in another fight. She knew her teammates tolerated him at best, and Danny absolutely despised him, however for some reason she couldn't let him go. He's her first love and she wants it to last.

Their first fight was the worst. It ended roughly and Malchior left angry at her for refusing him. Danny had found out and it took Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin to restrain him from going after her boyfriend. Raven was left shaken, but stood firm by her decision. The next week Malchior came back to apologize, and Raven accepted much to Danny's chagrin. That was when Danny confronted her after she had avoided him for days. Still, Malchior continued to push his advances on her, and this time he seemed insistent.

"Come on Raven, no one's home. When else will we have the opportunity my love?" He asked her and his hands trailed up her thigh to graze across her well-toned stomach. Raven shifted on the end of her bed and turned. She fidgeted with the ends of her cape. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of going any further,

"Malchior I've told you before, I'm not ready." She protested and went to stand but Malchior's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise." He insisted, and pushed her down against her own bed, propping his weight against her. Raven's eyes widened and her heart beat faster against her chest. She pushed up against him,

"No Malchior, I don't want to." She told him more firmly and looked up to him. His eyes were filled with lust, and they seemed darker. They lit up in anger and he pushed her back even further. One hand grabbed her other wrist to hold them both and the other groped for the back of her leotard.

"Stop!" She found herself screaming and Raven wrenched one wrist from hers in a panic and slapped him across the face stopping his progress. Malchior stopped suddenly as an angry red mark appeared on his face. He suddenly slammed Raven back down on her bed, and her head bounced against her headboard momentarily disorienting her. She groaned as pain flooded her senses.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? I've waited long enough Raven. Trust me, next time you'll be begging me for more." Malchior practically growled, his voice now sharp and filled with anger as his hand went back to her leotard. He nudged her legs with on knee and put himself in between her. He succeeded in finding the zipper and pulled the straps down to her shoulders.

"No, please." Raven whispered, her throat suddenly dry. She was in shock, not even considering using her powers as Malchior took advantage of her state of helplessness. Her head pounded where he hit her. Malchior smirked as he pulled her uniform down further, exposing her top.

"Now you beg for me? It's too late." He continued his ministrations, and she nearly suffocated as he put his full weight onto her. Raven continued to fight and kicked up her legs to try and buck him off. Malchior responded by slamming her back down. Pain pierced through her skull and Raven stilled, moaning in pain. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she held them back. She turned her head into her pillows as she felt Malchior pull her leotard down even further down to her hips. His hands were cold, and rough.

"Stop. Please." She pleaded but Malchior ignored her. She attempted to kick him once more, and this time Malchior leant up to hit her across her face. Hitting her cheek bone. The motion made her head hit back against the headboard once more and black filled her vision. She was left dazed and could only whimper as he stopped to undo his belt.

Then suddenly Malchior was off of her, practically torn away. She looked up through spotted vision to see Danny in his face, pinning Malchior against the wall. His look was feral, and his eyes burned an angry green even though he was in human form. Malchior already adorned a bloody face, his nose was undoubtedly broken.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny asked menacingly, daring Malchior to answer. Danny was beyond furious. It was nearly overwhelming, and he was filled with rage. To see Raven so…scared, so helpless nearly undid him. To see that she had almost been raped pushed him over the edge.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a good time with my girlfriend."

Wrong answer.

Danny saw red. It wasn't until Raven softly called out his name when he finally calmed down enough to focus on his surroundings. Malchior was unconscious in a crumpled heap on the floor, and Danny's knuckles were bloodied where he had hit the guy so many times. Danny turned to see Raven, pale and breathing heavily. She had managed to pull her uniform back up over her top in a quick attempt to cover herself and one strap fell over her arm. Danny walked over to her beside slowly, and picked up her cape that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor. He took it and wrapped it around her shoulders while Raven remained emotionless.

It was completely out of character for her to do but Raven didn't care. She threw her arms around Danny who enveloped her in his arms, letting her head rest against his chest. The top of his chin rested on her head and a few seconds later he realized she was trying to hold back tears.

"You were right Danny, you were right." He heard her whisper shakily and she choked back a sob. Danny felt a heart wrenching tug in his chest. For once he didn't want to be right if it hurt her this much. Danny lifted one hand to the back of her head where he held her closer. He shushed her gently, whispering reassurances in her ear,

"It's okay Raven. You're alright, I've got you."

Raven couldn't hold back her tears then, and Danny let her cry, pressing her face closer in his shirt. Their teammates found them an hour later, still holding each other close.


End file.
